


Day 6: Future

by CheshireJabberwock



Series: Oumota Week 2018 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oumota Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireJabberwock/pseuds/CheshireJabberwock
Summary: Kaito wants to know why Kokichi has such negative feelings towards marriage. For Oumota Week 2018.





	Day 6: Future

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as the prompts from Days 2 & 4!
> 
> Warnings: Some implications about Kokichi's childhood.

Day 6: Future / ~~Kids~~

 

Kaito waited until second shift’s commander confirmed that she and her team had made it safely to the planetside base and there were no obvious issues with the terraforming equipment or the native fauna before he headed for the Ark’s living quarters, yawning.

Being captain of humanity’s first planetary colony mission was exciting, and all Kaito had ever wanted, but it was exhausting, too.

He lurched to the captain’s suite, making a circuit of pantry, shower, bedroom. He paused in the doorway of the latter, taking a minute to appreciate the view with a soft smile.

Maybe not _all_ Kaito had ever wanted.

A Kokichi-sized lump was curled in a tight ball in the middle of the bed, completely covered. He didn’t like pillows (putting his head where other people expected it to be), or being too close to the edge (thrashing nightmares would catapult him over), or exposing any skin to the air (with no protection from the elements for a once-homeless child). Despite appearances, he was definitely awake; even if he’d been able to sleep before Kaito got back (unlikely), he would have snapped to awareness when the front door opened.

Kokichi hadn’t gained any height or muscle or meat in adulthood (permanent damage done by a severely malnourished childhood), so the only features distinguishing thirty from seventeen were the harder angles of his face and deeper bags under his eyes (disguised every day with a militant make-up regiment – a cute face was more trustworthy and elicited more handouts than a dirty or haggard one). He’d cut his hair short to look just a little bit older, but the dyed purple streaks were still maintained.

Kaito knew his boyfriend pretty well after thirteen years of dating. But even now, there were still some mysteries.

He pulled back the covers enough to see a glimmer of sharp eyes and sly smile, and settled in to bed next to the supreme leader (of a small team of trusted friends; of a vast global network that offered support and succor to non-violent criminals and anarchists; of mankind’s first offworld colony). Kokichi nuzzled into his collarbone.

“Evening, Captain,” he purred, because he knew how to stroke Kaito’s ego (among other things). “Want a reward for your _hard_ work today~?”

Yes, but Kaito was willing to forego it in exchange for an answer he’d been trying to wrestle out of the smaller man since the Ark left Earth two months ago. It had been a week since they’d last talked about it, which was too long in Kaito’s opinion.

“Yeah,” Kaito said, caressing Kokichi’s cheek. He bent in for a kiss, then murmured against his lover's lips, “You could marry me.”

Kokichi immediately groaned and pulled away, propping himself up on one elbow as he gave Kaito a supremely unamused look. “You’re really stuck on that, huh.”

Kaito sat up, jaw set stubbornly. He was _not_ going to let Kokichi give him the brush-off or run away this time. “You love me.”

He stated it as the fact it was, but he waited for a reply anyway, determined eyes locked on his partner’s.

Kokichi’s lips twitched with dryly resigned amusement. Smart as he was, and holding all the cards, he probably had a better idea of how this conversation would go than Kaito did; resignation was a good sign.

“I said it before you did.”

An embarrassing point that Kaito refused to get stuck on. “You want to stay with me.”

“Forever and ever.” That was the admission Kaito had wrestled out of him last time.

“You left Earth with me,” Kaito pushed on. (Only when DICE could come, too; but then, Kaito wasn’t sure if he’d have been as eager to go either, if Shuichi and Harumaki hadn’t signed on to join the colony, too.) “We’re colonizing a new world. Why not get married?”

Kokichi huffed, rolling onto his back and tucking his arms behind his head. “Well, why _should_ we?” he shot back, derisively. “What’s marriage gonna give us that we don’t have now?”

Kaito’s jaw worked soundlessly, trying to find something Kokichi would accept as an answer. The legal merits of marriage were off the table as a topic – this was a new world, a new sovereign nation; the political types on board were still hammering out a constitution and writing laws. And Kokichi was head of that committee, soon to be the colony’s leader when they finally moved planetside. He was the one with the final say on the legal stuff; if writing the laws himself didn’t make him for it, then it wasn’t a paperwork problem.

Kokichi was starting to look a little too smug and triumphant. Nuh-uh. Not today.

“You’d be my husband,” Kaitio blurted, then grinned at his own brilliance, crossing his arms and nodding with satisfaction. “People would be like, oh, who’s that cute guy with you? And I’d be like, that’s my _husband_. Kokichi Momota.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows had been slowly climbing with incredulity, but at that, he burst out laughing. “Not on your _life_ ,” he cackled. “Not unless _you_ want to be _Kaito Ouma_.”

“I think Momota has a better ring to it,” Kaito insisted, smirking. That whooping laughter was usually a sign that Kaito was about to win whatever argument they were having. Or at least get a solid explanation for why Kokichi didn’t want to give in.

Kokichi sat up, one arm slung over his knee. His laughter had subsided into a skeptical sneer. “So what, you’re saying we should get married just because _you_ want to?”

“Yeah.” Kaito nodded sagely. “That’s the best reason there is!”

Kokichi snorted. He tilted his head until his cheek rested against Kaito’s shoulder. Recognizing the far-off look in his eyes, Kaito just wrapped his arm around his lover, and gave him the quiet he needed to think things through. Lies and evasiveness and deception were easy as breathing for Kokichi, but even after all these years, he still struggled with honesty. Like it was a second language he didn’t practice enough for fluency.

“I don’t like it,” Kokichi said at last, slow and soft and careful, rolling each word on his tongue, “that marriage is something… other people have to give you. A god, a priest, some guy with a license, getting to be the one who has the ‘vested power’ to somehow… make our relationship more meaningful than we can make it ourselves. No one has the power to decide the strength or nature of our relationship but me,” he said fiercely, then belatedly added, “…and you.”

As usual for Kokichi’s moments of fragile sincerity, Kaito felt punched in the gut. Kokichi was brilliant, and perceptive, and he had such a unique way of looking at things. Kaito adored him, more than anything in the universe.

But sometimes, he could be such an idiot.

“Is that all?” Kaito quipped. Kokichi slashed him such a dirty look, Kaito could almost picture the way his blood would’ve hit the walls. He held up his hands placatingly, but he couldn’t wrestle the grin off his face. “Kokichi, I’m the captain of a ship. A spaceship, but it still counts! _I_ can marry us. And you’re the big boss of the colony! You’re the one vesting the power here!”

Kokichi stilled, eyes saucer-wide. “I didn’t think captains could officiate their own weddings.” He didn’t even acknowledge the latter point, which meant he didn’t want to admit he hadn’t thought of that.

Kaito shrugged. “If it’s never been done before, guess I’ll just have to be the first one! Who’s gonna tell us no?”

Kokichi hesitated, but his lips were already beginning to twitch into a warm, affectionate smile. “…Not me, I guess.”

Kaito crowed with delight, sweeping Kokichi – his _fiance!_ – into his arms for a bear hug.

“Is it too soon to ask about kids?” Kaito asked, half-joking, half-too excited for common sense.

“Don’t push your luck, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t go in planning for days 2, 4, and 6 to be one verse, but I’m glad it worked out that way. This was a lot more satisfying to write as a follow-up to the rest of the fluff. 
> 
> If you want to see whether Kaito ever convinced Kokichi they should have kids, check out my Danganronpa edits & art blog, danganshitpost.tumblr.com.


End file.
